Back Lash Bio
by Dancin'Robot1
Summary: Ok so this is the biography of my Transformers OC Back Lash in all her wonder


Back Lash Bio

**Name:** Back Lash

**Gender:** Femme

**Creators:** RetroSpec (Sparker), TimeSpin (Carrier)

**Allegiance:** Neutral, though most commonly with the Autobots, reluctant to choose a side due to her creators

**Alt Mode:** F22B Raptor, though slightly smaller than most.

**Talents:** Her small size makes her perfect for anything stealth, her speed and agility help with that as well. She is an excellent dancer, despite most mech's speculation that her wings would get in the way; she is also a professional bathroom singer, though she has been known to sing or hum though this is often subconscious and she doesn't realize she is doing it.

**Fighting Style:** Her fighting style is a unique one, a mix of her ninja training; specifically baguazhang or circle walking, as well as various dance styles she has mastered over the years, her preferred weapon is a retractable cyber staff that sits between her wings, though she also has null rays though is almost never actually wearing them because they get in the way of her dance/fighting so she usually carries them in her subspace

**Friends:** Firestorm, Jazz, Prowl, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, most other Autobots, a few select Decepticons.

**Enemy:** Icestorm, Firestorms older sister and known as the icy assassin, intent on taking Back Lash offline, though who hired the hit is still a mystery to the flyer

**Family:** No siblings by spark, though she does have her trine mates, Electro Jolt and Thunder Burst

**Personality: **Most would describe her as easy going and relaxed; she's always up for a good time, though often neglects planning letting those around her do what they want instead. She is fast to forgive, slow to anger, though when she does get angry it is like an eruption, though not a very physical one, she is fairly non violent uncomfortable with hitting others, so most of her tactic is evasive.

**Color Scheme: **Her color scheme is a little complex seeing as for most of her life she has hidden her natural purple and black color scheme under a blue, black, white, and silver one. She prefers the blue because she thinks it fits her personality better, and it is not as dark, though she is proud of her purple optics, she hides them behind her visor due to others lack of acceptance. She is determined to permanently change to blue but Firestorm likes the purple and is constantly getting in the way

**Bio: **It started normally her father was a seeker and a member of the Decepticons, her mother a racer and an Autobot, neither helping their side in the negligible fighting. They had Back Lash, but the peace would not last the battles escalated and the two split up to go fight for their respective sides, before leaving they covered Back Lash's original color scheme with a blue paint job and gave her a blue visor, far too big but she would grow into it. She was found in an ally and was taken to an orphanage, she had already met and bonded with her trine mates, but now that she was separated from them it was uncertain if the bond would last. In the orphanage the other sparklings ignored her because of her different body build and strange purple optics. There she met Jazz the only sparkling who found her differences a positive aspect of her. The two grew up together developing their love of music and dance. She also met and befriended Blurr thus discovering her love for speed. However the three were separated when their orphanage was attacked, Back Lash now roughly the age of a 10 year old was alone again, she wandered cybertron until she came across master Yoketron, who trained her to become a cyberninja, even at such a young age she mastered it quickly and was soon alone again wandering the streets and picking up dance styles and moves. She had started wearing her visor after she left Yoketrons dojo, and was never seen without it on, she continued to wander the streets till one day she was attacked by the assassin known as Icestorm, she barely managed to get off of cybertron alive, she wasn't headed anywhere in specific, and went in and out of stasis as she floated through space. She ended up crash landing on earth; she was found and brought back to health by Ratchet. There she befriended fellow cyberninja Prowl and also the rest of team Prime, though she still strictly refused to join seeing as the Autobots and Decepticons were directly responsible for her parents splitting up. She also met fellow neutral Firestorm and the pair became nearly inseparable, prankeing both sides near constantly. It was here on earth that she became reunited with her long lost friend Jazz, they have started a much deeper relationship and Firestorm teases her endlessly about it. It was also here that she met up with her long lost trine mates; their sync had been so perfect that even after all this time they were still linked, upon hugging each other all of their past memories were revealed to each other.

**Facts: **Back Lash's height often causes others to misjudge her believing she is weak and helpless. Not to mention most mechs tease her about it as well, that is till she beats them in a show of skill

She refuses to actually join the Autobots because the war is what drove her family apart

When she was first reunited with her trine mates she wanted nothing to do with them, even though she could still feel the powerful link, seeing them as being flashy and spoiled. Due to there being raised in a rich family off cybertron, they have bright rather flashy paint jobs and are abundantly girly and just a little snobby, though they immediately accept Back Lash they don't approve of her mechfriend, Jazz, or her best friend, Firestorm and strictly want to change her and update her paint job, to a more modern style.

Her purple optics often distract her teammates and enemies alike, though Jazz and Firestorm are the only two on earth who are aware of this. She keeps her optics hidden behind her blue visor, a gift from her creators, she despises that her parents put her spark into such a darkly colored base body, and refuses to stay the dark color. She has more than once tried to strip the color from the base till she was silver and then make it permanently blue, though Firestorm and her trine have stopped her each time, Firestorm likes the purple, believing she shouldn't get rid of an original part of herself and her trine thinks it off puts there colors so well. Jazz has agreed to help her change it knowing the dark color has a bad history.

Her dark color scheme has gotten her into trouble in the past getting her shot at on many occasions, most assuming the purple flyer was a Decepticon, she has never had any such problems with her blue paint job, seeing as it is not as ominous

She is not aware that under the purple is another color scheme, the one her parents picked before she opened her optics and they painted over it to match.


End file.
